No Turning Back
by GMcGregor
Summary: A raid in a shady neighborhood turns up an unlikely subject for Team One.


**[ The story would take place something like 6 months after « Behind the Blue Line » but the main difference being that Sam did leave the SRU after that call. In that scenario I replaced him with Raf thinking that he would have been recruited earlier if a spot had been available at that point.].**

_Team one was regrouping in the briefing room after a series of drills and exercises they practiced._

**Spike: **_looking around: _Where's Raf?

**Ed: **Locker room. He's taking a break.

**Wordy: **Yeah, I guess he still feels bad about the way he handled that last exercise.

_In order to improve his negotiating skills, Greg asked him to talk his way through many possible scenarii. However, he never truly managed to get through to the subject whose role his teammates took in turns._

**Jules: **Well it wasn't that bad, for a rookie.

**Spike: **Yeah I mean it could have been worse, he could have called the subject a "jackass".

_Spike was undoubtedly alluding to their previous teammate's tough beginnings at the SRU. Still uneasy about his departure however, the team exchanged sad glances._

**Spike: **What?Still too soon to laugh about it?

**Winnie: **Team One, Hot Call. Gear up !

**Greg: **_Approaching the front desk: _What do we have?

**Winnie: **Multiple Shots fired reported in an industrial building on Geary Avenue. I'm sending the address to your PDAs right now.

**Greg: **You heard her! Let's move.

_Team One quickly assembled their equipment and got in their black SUVs._

**Ed: **Do we know who owns the building?

**Winnie:** It used to belong to a company that stocked frozen food there, but it went bankrupt two years ago and I can't find any document on it since.

**Jules: **Team Three raided the same neighborhood just last week, right?

**Wordy: **Yeah, big drug bust. Guys were arrested trying to move at least 12pounds of uncut heroin.

**Ed:**. Ok, guys, we keep the element of surprise and hit them hard before they get to make a move.

**Greg: ** Do you have schematics for us?

**Winnie:** Sorry nothing.

_But as the team pulled up in front of the warehouse, additional shots were discharged inside._

**Raf: **Shots fired.

**Greg: **Imminent threat, we go in.

**Ed: **Looks like we're gonna have to wing it.

**Spike: **Looking at the vents on the roof I'd say it's got an upper level with offices, bathrooms and whatnot. I didn't see any other exits when we circled it.

**Wordy: **At least they're boxed in.

**Greg: **Winnie, send cruisers in the neighborhood to keep the neighbors inside and away from the windows, but no lights, no sirens, we keep the element of surprise.

**Winnie: **Copy that.

_Team One regrouped on each side of the warehouse garage door. Raf approached them with a crowbar lifting the door open._

_They slipped underneath it and found themselves in an abandoned factory mostly occupied by rusty containers. A flight of wooden stairs going up on their left._

_Ed silently directed Raf and Jules up the stairs, and Spike and Greg to his left, towards a second row of containers. Wordy and himself proceeded on the right._

_Spike noticed a foot sticking out from the side of a container and glanced at Greg who nodded. On his cue, they turned the corner to surprise an eventual gunman._

**Greg: **Police SRU !

**Spike: **Hands in the air!

_The man sitting at the foot of the container did have a gun in hand but he was also covered in blood, a bullet went through his heart._

_Spike crouched down and checked his pulse._

**Spike: **Nothing.

**Greg: **Team, we've got a body.

**Spike: **Look at all the ricochets facing the victim.

**Greg: **No corpse and no blood though. I'm guessing his opponent made it, he must still be on the premises.

_Ed and Wordy joined them._

**Wordy: **Ground floor is clear.

**Ed: **It leaves the upper floor, heard that Jules?

_Jules and Raf were now proceeding down a hallway, clearing each office._

**Jules; **_whispering: _Copy.

_Raf pushed open another door where another body laid. He checked him like Spike did before._

**Raf: **_whispering: _Gone.

**Ed: **Still no sign of our shooter?

**Jules: **_whispering_:Not yet.

_As she responded, they heard a crashing noise in the last room._

**Raf: **We've got him. Upper level, last room down the hallway.

**Ed: **Copy that, proceed with caution, we're right behind you.

_Jules and Raf positioned themselves on each side of the door._

**Jules: **Ready?

_Raf nodded. Jules stepped in and kicked the door down._

**Raf: **SRU !

**Jules: **Police ! SRU !

_Inside, a man was crawling through the window, a leg on each side of it, a handgun tucked in the waistband of his jeans. He turned his head for an instant and Jules froze. Raf raised his weapon but Jules put her hand up to stop him._

**Jules: **_to Raf: _No.

_The man stepped on the ledge, protecting his head with his elbows, he jumped backwards._

_Jules gasped, approached the broken window and looked down at the street below. Underneath, the man had disappeared, but he apparently fell on the windshield of a car parked below. It broke in his fall and the glass was covered in blood._

_The rest of the team joined them._

**Ed: **Where's the shooter? I thought you had him.

**Greg: **What happened?

**Raf: **Don't ask me, ask Jules.

**Wordy: **You lost him?

**Jules: **It was Sam.

**Ed: **What are you talking about?

**Jules; **I don't know what to tell you Ed, he was our subject.

**Spike: **You're sure?

**Jules; **Yeah.. I mean, he looked different, bearded, scruffy. But yeah, I'm sure.

**Wordy: **How is that possible Jules?

**Jules: **_losing patience; _I know what I saw.

**Raf: **Well we've got officers all around the perimeter. He won't go far.

**Jules: **Except I think we should clear the way for him. If we stepped into an undercover mission we could compromise him.

**Ed: **If he took down those two guys, my guess is that his cover was already blown.

**Wordy: **Yeah, but why would he run from us?

**Greg: **Truth is, we don't know what we're stepping into.

**Raf: **I thought you said he enrolled back in the military?

**Jules: **Who knows? He disappeared overnight.

**Greg: **If he transferred anywhere else on the force we'd know it, I would have gotten a call.

**Winnie: **Cruisers outside didn't report anyone crossing the perimeter.

**Spike: **He'd know how to avoid the unies.

**Ed: **Winnie what can you find on Sam? Anything since he left.

**Winnie: **_surprised: _I don't understand.

**Spike: **What is it?

**Winnie: **Database didn't pull me his service record but I've got a criminal record.

_Spike stepped out of the room._

**Jules: **What?

**Winnie: **Yeah, assault, possession of unlicensed firearms, possession of stolen goods.

**Jules; **Now we know he's undercover.

**Ed: **They fabricated him a typical criminal record in case he gets checked out.

**Spike: **_coming back with two wallets: _Winnie I need everything you got on a Jamie Wallens and a Alfonso Diaz. See if we can find out anything on our two bodies.

**Winnie: **I'm getting the same things. Weapon trafficking, drug charges…They both been in and out of prison for years.

**Greg: **_as the team is leaving the warehouse: _Winnie make some calls, I wanna know who put Sam on the case.

**Winnie: **It might not be necessary, I've got Inspector John Malvern of Guns & Gangs on the line. I already briefed him.

**Greg: **Patch it through the headset Winnie.

**Winnie: **Copy.

**Malvern: **Sargent?

**Greg: **Inspector, perfect timing ! What can you tell me about what's going on?

**Malvern: **Very little. I can only confirm what you already know. Which is that G&G was working on accumulating evidence about a large traffic of illegal weapons taking place here.

**Greg: **You can confirm me the identity of your undercover agent? Braddock?

**Malvern: **Look, I know he used to be one of yours, but G&G is taking over, I already sent some of my guys to search the place and cease the content of the containers. I can also tell you that what happened before you guys went in, as well as the whereabouts of Braddock won't be handled by my department.

**Ed: **What do you mean?

**Malvern: **This was part of a joint operation with the military. They'll sort it out.

**Jules: **Why is the military involved in a raid of illegal firearms?

**Malvern: **Look, this is on a need-to-know basis ok? I appreciate what you did today but I'm afraid that's all you can do on this. We're taking over.

**Greg: **Inspector, I sure would like a phone call once Sam is located, just to make sure my guy is alright.

**Malvern: **That's the thing sergeant; he's not your guy anymore. But I'll give you a call anyway.

**Greg: **Thank you inspector.

_After hanging up, he turned around to face his team._

**Ed: **Boss, we're kept in the dark here.

**Spike: **Nothing here makes sense, Sam takes down two armed subjects, than jumps through the window once backup arrives.

**Wordy: **Yeah, he killed two of his "associates", I think his cover is already blown, why did he run?

**Jules: **He's hurt, he may have other weapon-traffickers after him once the word gets out…I don't like it.

**Greg: **I'm opened to suggestions here, but I've got higher powers taking us off the case, I've got Sam fleeting the scene. I'm not sure there's much we can do. Let's hope this is all part of a larger scheme of his. We have to let them sort this out for now.

**Jules: **Really boss?

**Greg: **They don't keep us in the loop, we have no idea what kind of operation we stepped into. Sam handed his resignation 6months ago, he can take care of himself. And I sure don't have any authority over him now.

_Not being able to find any counter-arguments, Team one got in their vehicles, heading back to the barn._

_Later on. Jules pulled up in front of her house. Not coming out of her jeep immediately, she started thinking of the tough briefing that followed the call, her mind then wandered to the short moment before Sam jumped when she stared at him. She thought, then, having perceived the same sadness on his face than the day he left the briefing room telling them that he was quitting._

_As she opened the car door she noticed a few drops of blood on the alley, leading from there to her doorsteps._

_Slowly she reached for her service weapon on the other seat, and ,9mm in hand, approached her house. She first noticed that her front door hasn't been forced, however the door has been left unlocked. She pushed it opened and proceeded to clear the corridor.. Reaching the living room, Jules saw a broken vase on the floor and a man-shaped shadow in the darkness. Taking a big breath she switched the lights on, pointing her gun at the intruder._

**Jules; **Police! I'm armed !

_Sam was on the floor next to the broken vase, trying to extract pieces of glass off his shoulder with a bloody towel._

**Sam: **How come every time we meet I feel compelled to put my hands up?

**Jules:**_Lowering her weapon: _I'm still tempted to fire. How did you get in here?

**Sam: **My key still works.

_Jules crouched down, taking a look at his injury, putting her weapon on the ground. He still had multiple pieces of glass embedded in his flesh from the shoulder to the wrist. The gun he carried when she last saw him was on the floor next to him._

**Sam: **I'm sorry I broke your vase, it wasn't there the last time I came over.

**Jules: **Yeah, remind me to change the lock.

**Sam: **How does it look?

**Jules: **_with a faint smile; _Like a double bacon burger?

**Sam: **_smiling too: _Next time I'll take the stairs.

**Jules: **You're gonna need a doctor. There's about a million pieces in there, you'll need stiches.

**Sam: **I can't. Help me get the big pieces out, I'll just put a bandage on it.

**Jules: **Sam. What have you gotten yourself into? We were taken off the case. 5minutes after you disappeared the street was swarming with G&G officers and soldiers.

**Sam: **Hours after I quit SRU I was contacted by the military. To go undercover on a suspected weapon-trafficking crew. Guns were popping back on the streets for a few months and they wanted we to coordinate with G&G and help find its source.

**Jules: **_still extracting glass from his arm: _Why is the army involved?

**Sam: **_wincing: _Even though the serial numbers were erased, the stuff that was recovered were serious weaponry, the military had reason to believe it came from them.

**Jules: **Stolen?

**Sam: **Their guess was that someone from the inside was getting their hands on big stocks of military weapons and sending them Douglas's way.

**Jules: **Who's Douglas?

**Sam: **My boss, I suppose he is. Scary dude. He keeps an eye on things. Arrange the shipments. Contacts buyers. G&G already got a file on him, what they needed was the evidence and the place where it was all going down. What the military needs is the name of the source getting them the guns.

**Jules: **Who is it?

**Sam: **Beats me. Almost 6 months inside and I've got nothing. Douglas probably knows but he keeps it to himself. Real paranoid too, I was scanned for wires every day as one of his precautions.

**Jules: **What about the two other guys on the warehouse today? Would they know?

**Sam: **No. Low level cronies. They don't even handle the trafficking part of the operation much. After today, I'd say Douglas mostly have them do his dirty work.

**Jules: **What happened today?

**Sam: **They called me on a bogus deal. I came over and they cornered me. They knew who I really was. I just had to get out of here.

**Jules: **How did they find out?

**Sam: **I don't know. That's why I ran. I'm starting to think Douglas was warned by someone who knew that I was on the case.

**Jules: **Like a cop?

_Sam nodded, clenching his teeth._

**Sam: **If I had stayed on scene I would have been taken by soldiers, brought back at the base and the mole who feeds information to Douglas would have me dead within 24hours.

**Jules: **Whoever got wind that you were sent undercover informed him. And he sent two hitmen after you.

**Sam:**_smilling:_Yeah well…I'm not ready for my 21guns salute yet. I want to find out who double-crossed me first.

**Jules: **Your biggest problem right now is that you can't know who to trust.

**Sam: **Sure I know, that's why I came here.

**Jules: **_avoiding his gaze: _That's all I'm comfortable doing right, but it's a doctor you should see. Best I can do right now is putting a bandage on it.

**Sam: **I'll be fine.

_He went sitting on the couch, Jules put both weapons down on the coffee table. She then proceeded to put gauze around his cuts._

**Jules: ** This is bad Sam. You don't have anyone to back out anything of what happened in that warehouse, no wiretap, nothing. You took those two guys down with a weapon you took from an illegal stock, and you fled the scene, it's gonna be tough justifying that.

**Sam: **I didn't really think of the consequences back there Jules. You don't know how it was like.

**Jules: **_irritated; _Really you think I don't?

**Sam: **I know you put your life on the line every day. But all and all you're more protected than you think. This whole undercover assignment felt like war in some ways. You're parachuted in the middle of nowhere with nothing else but other terrified guys like you and whatever amount of brains and guts you have. That's what today felt like..And those past 6months for that matter.

_For a few seconds they shared an awkward silence before Sam changed the subject._

**Sam: **Oh, how's the new guy?

**Jules: **Raf? He's okay..Reminds me a bit of you actually.

**Sam: **How so?

**Jules: **Couldn't negotiate his way out of a paperbag.

_Sam laughed it off and stared at her._

**Jules: **What ?

**Sam: **I don't know. My whole right side has turned into Swiss cheese, I've got police and military tracking my ass, not to mention the number one weapon-trafficker in the city. But it's probably the happiest I felt in a long time.

**Jules: **_coldly: _You're the one who left.

**Sam: **What happened in the hockey arena back then. It was just too much.

**Jules: **'Cause today was a cakewalk right?

**Sam: **I suppose I saw this undercover mission as the best way to forget…It also required just the amount of self-destructive behavior I was looking for.

**Jules: **You didn't have to punish yourself; no one blamed you for the way that call went. You certainly didn't have to quit.

**Sam: **I think I regretted it the second I ended it.

**Jules: **I know the feeling.

_She leaned closer and so did he. But before any of them could make any kind of move on the other, they got interrupted by the sound of a loud speeding car outside that broke the silence. Before they knew what was going on the living room was sprayed with bullets._

_They both got down as everything in the room broke and smashed. Finally the shots stopped and the car sped away._

**Sam: **Jules ! You're okay?

**Jules: **I'm good. You?

**Sam: **No harm.

_They collected their weapons again and Jules risked a look outside._

**Jules: **They're gone.

_Thinking quickly she threw the bloody towel Sam used to extract the bits of glass in the trash and helped him up. Outside, some faint screams were coming out of the neighbors' houses._

**Jules: **Cops will be on scene in a few minutes. You can't stay here.

_She then grabbed a set of keys from a hook in the kitchen and forced them in his hands._

**Jules: **My brother's place. He's on vacation, he won't mind. 225 Elm Street, just grab a cab there.

**Sam: **I'm so sorry; I never meant to put you in the middle of this.

**Jules: **Just go !

_After making sure he was gone she sat back down on the couch and realizing it would surely looks suspicious if she didn't call it in she placed a 911 call and waited for unies to respond to it._

_Jules certainly wasn't used to lying to fellow officers and even less so when it came to play dumb. _

_After assuring to a couple of uniforms that she had no idea who would target her, she gave them a pretty casual statement in which she affirmed the attack occurred just when she was coming home without having noticed anything out of the ordinary._

_Pretty soon her house, and the whole neighborhood, was swarming with cops. Collecting bullets fragments out of her living-room's walls and taking pictures of her broken possessions. _

_Jules just sat, ignoring them, her head full of every bit of information she gathered from Sam in just a matter of minutes._

_She snapped out of those as a badge was practically shoved in her face. She looked up, staring at her were two men. The first, owner of the badge, was wearing a pair of jeans, a baggy T-shirt and a clearly annoyed expression on his face. The second was in a military uniform, from the insignia on it, she could tell he was a sergeant. While the cop who flashed her his badge clearly looked like he's been woken up quite abruptly, the soldier was immaculately dressed and alert._

**Malvern: **Inspector Malvern, Guns&Gangs. This is Sgt Coleman. I know it's quite late and I understand you've been questioned before officer but I'm afraid there are still a lot of grey arias I'll need you to clarify for us.

**Jules: **Fire away.

**Malvern: **You said to the first responders that you were just coming home when the drive-by shooting happened?

**Jules: **That's right.

**Malvern: **You also said that immediately after the shots ceased you collected your service weapon and looked outside to see if you could spot a license plate of the car.

**Jules: **Car was already gone.

**Malvern: **I looked inside your car, the safe in which you seem to keep your weapon has been emptied. Why didn't you carry the mastersafe into your house as well, rather than taking it out of it?

**Jules: **Call it a feeling. Felt like keeping my Glock handy.

**Malvern:**_sighing: _Did you notice any car parked outside when you came home? Anyone watching you?

**Jules: **Nothing.

**Malvern: **Forensic is taking a sample of multiple drops of blood right in front of your house, you wouldn't know anything about this?

**Jules: **_shrugging: _Stray dog maybe? Got hit by a car and wandered off.

**Malvern: **Right. There seems to be a lot of uncertainty in your statement.

_Jules remained silent, staring at a small, brown stain on the side of the sergeant's pant leg, somehow reassured to be able to spot some imperfection regarding him._

**Coleman: **As you may have deduced from Inspector's Malvern presence here as well as mine, we believe that the attempt on your life is directly linked to the call your team got this morning.

**Jules: **How so?

**Malvern: **_mirroring her: _Call it a feeling.

**Coleman: **The bullets and shells that were collected tonight indicate that some serious gear was used for that drive-by. And considering your team just raided a major stock of illegal weapons…Somehow it seems like more than a coincidence.

**Jules: **Why would I be personally targeted?

**Coleman: **Yes, it's curious isn't it?

_Before she got to answer, Jules was saved by the sudden appearance of Greg Parker who made his way to her and gently took her by the shoulders._

**Greg: **Jules. You're good?

**Jules; **Yeah boss, I'm fine.

**Malvern:**_to the assembly of cops around: _Ok guys ! I guess we've got everything, you can clear out !

_To Jules: _You might want to crash at a friend's place for tonight.

**Coleman: **Constable, as a courtesy, I'd like to inform you that the fact that Corporal Braddock didn't report in for now more than 48hours, and that he purposely fled from the scene of a shady double homicide, makes him a person of interest in Inspector Malvern's investigation, he also faces some serious charges that could be brought to him in a military court, there's no turning back from the mess he caused today.

**Jules: **Why should that concerns me?

**Coleman: **Let's just say that if you were, hypothetically, to harbor such a fugitive, charges could be brought against you as well.

**Jules: **Understood.

_Greg stared at her for a while. Not saying a word until the last cop closed the door behind him._

**Greg: **What the hell happened Jules?

**Jules: **It's a long story boss, how did you know to come here?

**Greg: **SRU officer, attacked at her own home, that kind of news travels fast. I've got a buddy on patrol tonight who gave me the heads-up.

**Jules: **I'm fine. Really.

**Greg: **You were lucky. Now why is that sergeant giving you the third degree and what couldn't you tell the cops in your statement?

_Jules told him everything, everything she knew so far anyway. What she didn't know seemed to be the most crucial part of her story._

**Greg: **This is bad Jules…It's bad for you, it's bad for Sam. It's a mess and you just put yourself in the center of it.

**Jules: **What was I supposed to do?

**Greg: **You weren't supposed to lie to the police, to get rid of evidence, to give the means for Sam to disappear… You're both gonna lose your badges for that, at the very least.

**Jules: **I was trying to keep him safe.

**Greg: **That's exactly what I mean, and you lost your objectivity in doing so.

**Jules: **Come on boss, you just know there's something terribly wrong with this whole thing.

**Greg: **But none of the decisions you took tonight will help make it right.

**Jules: **I don't trust G&G on this thing, and the military even less.

**Greg: **How did they know Sam was at your place?

**Jules: **After today's raid, whoever is behind all this must have thought he'll take refuge at an old teammate's house. I wouldn't be surprised if each and every one of us had been put under surveillance tonight.

**Greg: **I need to talk to Sam, and try and figure out who wants him dead so badly.

**Jules: **Maybe we won't have to. There is an arrest warrant on Douglas now. Once he's caught maybe he'll give up the name of the source as well as the people he's in business with.

**Greg: **That'll be tough. Team 2 was in charge of that warrant. Douglas didn't feel like cooperating much.

**Jules: **They took him down?

_Greg nodded._

**Jules: **Dammit. So it's only Sam's word now. No way to trace those illegal weapons, no lead on the mole and he's still in danger.

**Greg: **No way to confirm anything he said really.

**Jules: **So that's it? The end of the road?

**Greg: **Hey. I didn't say that okay? Everyone leaves a trail, there's always a trail and we're gonna find it.

**Jules: **Thank you boss.

_The following day, Jules pulled back in front of her brother's apartment, used a spare key to get in. Sam was asleep on the couch, she progressed slowly in the apartment and put her key on the coffee table next to him. Jerking awake immediately, Sam went instinctively for his gun._

_Jules put her hands up to calm him down._

**Jules: **Hey it's just me.

**Sam: **_sighing: _Jules…

**Jules: **I didn't mean to scare you.

**Sam: **No sorry, it's me, I'm still on hedge. Sure you weren't followed?

**Jules: **I doubled back twice, I'm sure. And I bring news you're gonna want to hear.

**Sam: **Yeah?

**Jules: **We've got a lead on your leak.

**Sam: **"We"?

**Jules: **I had to tell the team, or I wouldn't have got anywhere.

**Sam: **How did they take it?

**Jules: **Well it earned me some serious frowning from Ed, I think Spike gave me the wide eyes once or twice too but you know the guys, they wanted to help.

**Sam: **What did you find?

**Jules: **Spike pulled the phone records from the whole crew, most of the calls Douglas received concerning his business are made from disposable phones. But Spike was able to trace the last call to Douglas to G&G's HQ.

**Sam: **Malvern.

**Jules: **That's what it looks like.

**Sam: **It confirms what I was already thinking, but now at least we've got evidence.

**Jules: **Your money was on Malvern?

**Sam: **Who else could have pulled it off?

**Jules: **Malvern doesn't have access to military weapons.

**Sam: **We never confirmed that the gear was military. Plus Malvern he's Guns & Gangs, he certainly has access to guns.

**Jules:**_uneasy ; _I guess.

**Sam: **You're still not sure?

**Jules: **How well do you know your Sargent?

**Sam: **Coleman? Why?

**Jules: **Guy gives me the shivers. He was on scene after the drive-by and I swear his questioning felt like an audience with the Spanish Inquisition.

**Sam: **No surprise there. We go back a while actually. After I was cleared of the friendly-fire accident he was still pushing for me to be court-martialed.

**Jules:**_shocked: _You're kidding!? And you didn't have any problems jumping on a mission in which he was involved?

**Sam: **He's my C.O. I don't have to like him to obey him. And he wasn't the only one to think I was responsible for his death back then.

_Jules, not wanting to revisit the issue, changed the subject._

**Jules: **We had enough on Malvern for an arrest warrant, we're just gonna pick him up at work, so that he doesn't go hostile. In the meantime I'm supposed to take you to the barn, where at least we know you're safe.

_Sam stood up, unsteady._

**Jules: **You're good?

**Sam: **Yeah, I guess I just lost more blood than I thought.

**Jules; **More to the point when was the last time you ate anything?

**Sam: **I don't know, hum… yesterday morning.

**Jules: **Come on, let's go to HQ, get you something.

_After a tense but still rather warm reunion with Sam at SRU's headquarters, team one quickly geared up and headed for the G&G offices, where amongst many cops, no one paid much attention to them._

_But as they entered Malvern office, uninvited, he stood up, surprised and irritated._

**Malvern: **What is this Greg?

**Greg; **Eddie, cuff him.

**Malvern: **What? Have you lost your mind?

**Ed:**_cuffing him; _We know you placed the call that informed Douglas of the presence of the undercover agent.

**Malvern: **What? No there's a mistake.

**Ed: **Call was placed at 9.25 yesterday from G&G's HQ. Who else who knew about the operation could have placed that call?

**Malvern: **I didn't place any call that morning, and certainly not to Douglas.

_Jules went to take out her notebook when she noticed a brown stain on Spike's coolpants. _

**Jules: **_pointing to it: _Spike how did you get that?

**Spike: **_confused: _Hum. It's rust I think, got that brushing up against the containers in the warehouse.

**Jules:**_To Malvern: _Inspector? Did anyone visit your office at the time of the call?

**Malvern: ** Ninish yesterday morning? Sargent Coleman was here, I brief him on the operation every week.

**Greg: **Jules ? Where are you going with this?

**Jules: **Sgt Coleman had the same stain, at the same spot when he questioned me yesterday. There's only one reason why he'd be in that warehouse. To oversee a shipment.

**Raf: **He could have been called on scene after we raided the place.

**Jules: **No, no way, we stayed until the last officer cleared the scene, he wasn't there. I think Sgt Coleman is the one who placed that call.

**Ed:**_uncuffing Malvern:_If he's the supplier, why did he put Sam on the case?

**Jules: **He knew G&G was onto Douglas anyway. And he made sure to stay clear of Sam; in 6months of undercover he didn't get anything on the supplier. Now that Douglas is dead and Sam clearly discredited he's got no one stopping him taking over the business.

**Greg: **He made sure all the players turned against one-another, to get rid of any solid investigation and by cutting the middle-man he can continue selling his gear to the all west side.

**Jules: **Winnie?

**Winnie: **Go Jules.

**Jules: **Can you get Sam a headset? This is getting more complicated.

**Winnie: **He's not here?

**Jules: **What do you mean he's not here?!

**Winnie: **You told him to get himself checked into the ER as soon as you guys made the arrest. He's gone.

**Jules: **_trying to join him on his cell: _Dammit he's not answering. Winnie can you get a lock on his GPS?

**Winnie: **Already on it.

**Greg: **That's good Winnie, we also need a location for Sgt Coleman.

**Winnie; **I already called the base. No one knows where he is.

**Ed: **Let's head back, this isn't good.

_Team One got back in their SUVs as Winnie went back on the line._

**Winnie: **Guys, I found Sam's cell smashed in the parking lot. And he didn't take any of our vehicules.

**Jules:** He's got Sam.

**Spike:** Tell me we've got that on camera.

**Winnie: **We did but cameras were turned to face the wall, 10 minutes before Sam disappeared.

**Wordy: **Do we know what kind of car Coleman drives?

**Winnie: **I already put an APB out. Sam only stepped out 5 minutes ago, he can't be far.

**Spike: **Guys ! I think I've got them on traffic cams, they're heading west on Queen.

**Ed: **Good, Spike and Jules you intercept, try and keep him contained to Queen, we're right behind him. Wordy, Raf, you block Crowford, that guy doesn't get away with Sam, you heard me?

**Team: **Copy.

_Pretty soon, the car was surrounded by the team's SUVs, stepping out of them, weapons out, they ordered the sergeant out of the car .Reluctantly, Coleman got out of the vehicle, his hands on his head._

**Jules: **_checking the backseat: _Not here. Spike, pop the trunk.

_Spike, after taking a crowbar out of his SUV, proceeded to open it. It flung open. Inside, Sam was laying, unconscious, blood running down the back of his head. Spike quickly checked his pulse and nodded to Jules._

**Spike: **He's fine.

**Greg: **Winnie, we need…

**Winnie: **An EMT immediately, already on its way boss.

**Greg: **Thank you Winnie.

_Three months had passed since Coleman's arrest. The military, wanting to keep this whole business on the down low didn't reproach Sam anything but some charges were still pending on the police level, concerning the two men he took down in the warehouse. SIU interrogated him for hours after he left the ER._

_Jules and Sam met for coffee_ _before SIU gave their final report, as they've been doing on a regular basis since his rescue. Neither of them really knowing where they were heading, or what they were doing._

**Jules: **Oh come on Sam, you know you're not gonna do any time for that. You're gonna be cleared.

**Sam: **I'm just asking, hypothetically. Would you visit me?

**Jules :**_laughing:_ I'd break you out.

**Sam: **Really?

**Jules: **Yeah. How hard can this be? I get Spike to hack the prison's security system, (he owes me a favor anyway), I go in with the usual SRU's bag of tricks and you and I drive off into the sunset in the armored truck, under a cloud of CS gas.

**Sam: **That's sound romantic, you almost make me wanna get sentenced.

**Jules: **It's time.

**Sam: **_checking his watch and getting up. _Yeah.

_Jules got up and kissed him..For the first time in a long time. He stared at her in surprise._

**Jules: **For good luck.

**The End.**


End file.
